A firefighter normally wears boots. A firefighter also normally wears trousers which cover a portion of the boots. The trousers conventionally have a plurality of protective layers.
During firefighting activities a firefighter frequently finds it necessary to bend over, to crawl, and to assume various strenuous body positions. When these movements and positions occur, a portion of the trousers or one of the layers of the trousers may be drawn upwardly with respect to the boots and caught at the upper edge of one or both of the boots. When this occurs, the protection provided to the lower portion of the firefighter's leg is reduced. After the firefighter assumes an upright position, it is necessary for the firefighter to dislodge the portion of the trousers which has become lodged on the upper edge of the boot. Such dislodging requires additional time and energy of a firefighter who is busily engaged in fighting a fire.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide attachment means by which a firefighter's boots and trousers are attached together in a manner to prevent any portion of the trousers from becoming lodged at the upper edge of the firefighter's boots.
It is another object of this invention to provide such attachment means which can be easily and readily attached to the firefighter's boots and trousers.
It is another object of this invention to provide such attachment means which, if desired, can be permanently secured to a firefighter's boots or trousers.
It is another object of this invention to provide such attachment means which includes adjustment means to accommodate boots and trousers which have various dimensions.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production and the mode of use, as will become more apparent from the following description.